hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Detroit Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups
east side warren group # 11.11 50k -Al Bandz -Oso Kartell -Stan Will A * Alwoo *Ace Century * Aktav * Atm Krown *AllStars BallHard (Rap Group) *Al Visa *AllStar Lee Awsome Dre and Hardcore Committee B * Band Gang * BGK * Bundles BGK * Big Herk (rapper) * Big Sean * Baby smoove * Bagboy mell * Bagboy Gmoney * Boss (Detroit rapper) * Blade Icewood *Bombshell Black Lion Society (Hickory Music Group) =C= *Cashout Calhoun *Clear Soul Force * Cash Kidd * Chasey The Illest * Chedda Boy Malik * City Stars * COMMi$$ION * Con Artist D * Dej Loaf * Detroit's Most Wanted (rap group) * Dice (Detroit rapper) * DoughBoyz Cashout (rap group) DOUGHBOYZ CASHOUT "MOB LIFE" OFFICIAL VIDEO * DreamTeam (rap group) DreamTeam (Rap Group) * Danny Brown * Dusty Mcfly * D12 * DJ Mo Beatz *Dex Osama *Damjonboi E * Elzhi (rapper) * Eminem (rapper) * Esham (rapper) * E.B.E aka EveryBody Eatin (Rap Group) * Eastside Chedda Boyz (Rap Group) F * Finale * Forty the Great * FMB DZ Fenkell Foon G *Gank Move (rap group) *Ganksta Gank AKA Skull'e Supastar * Go Dumb Boyz (rap group) Go Dumb Boyz "I Can't Sleep" * Green Guy Webbie * Green Guyz (rap group) * GT * G-Rock * Getting Rich * GettinItGang * G-Side H *H.A.M. Since 98 Records *HNIC *Hush *Hunned Grand Who? King * Hood 4 Life (rap group) I *Ian Cobbs/Poni Boi *Icewear Vezzo *ICP J *J-Chedda *Jay Hollywood *Jake Spade *Streetlord Juan *Jesse James * Joquan Da Hooligan http://joquandahooligan.com/ * J Show The King K *K-Doe aka K-Deezy *Kook the Kashcow *Keez Beatz (DJ) *Key Wane *Kid Rock * K-Yay last.f * Kash Doll * Kasher Quon * King Gordy * King Jones * KOR Boyz L *LASWUNZOUT * Lil Chri$ *Loe Louis *L.O.M aka Loyalty Over Money (Rap group) * Lodge Boyz (rap group) work - lodge boyz * Lou M * Mooke Dogg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cBfoqkwTb7c * Mr. Porter (rapper) * Mack Nickels * MAH * Maserati Money * Mista White * Murda Pain * Molly Brazy N *Neddy P *Nolij Da Yung God *nutty O *Obie Trice *Overrid3 *Ola aka OtheGod P * Phat Kat (rapper) * Proof (rapper) * Peezy * Pablo skywalkin *Payroll Giovanni *Poe Whosaine Q * R *REEZE MONEY *Rock Bottom Entertainment *Royce Da 5'9 *Rocaine *Rob Forch *Richboytoriano *Riddles *Ralpheal *Rocky B S * Seven Mile Clee * Seven the General (rapper) * Skrapz (Detroit rapper) member of House of Krazees * SPADE DA BOSS soundcloud * Sauce Money * SayItAintTone * SFC (Detroit rap group) * Shaun Carlo BGK * Skulle Supastar AkA Ganksta Gank * Spain * Stackboi Mai * StarrStrukk(Music Producer) * StreetLife * Streets R Us * Stretch Money * Street Lordz (rap group) * Steppe n here * Sada baby T * Team Eastside (rap group) **Peezy **Lou **Dame **Snoop **Lil Perry **Reke **Rich **Tee grizzley * Team Westside (rap group) **Westside Heem ** ** *Tish BGK *Tone Ferg * Tone-Tone (rapper) *Trick Trick *T$ BGK *T.Stuckey U *USVSTHEM Entertainment V *veeze W *Wipeout *Whiteboy Chris (Detroit Rapper) X * Y * Yung Ju (Detroit rapper) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0fcUt3nYc7w * Yae Yae Jordan * Young Mase * Young Zell * Young Rich Shank *YB HG Z * Zanni Dave * Zee Gudda (rapper) Places By Counties * By Cities * List of Rappers and Rap Groups in Detroit, Michigan Links * See Also * Detroit Metropolitan Area * List of Detroit Metropolitan Area hip-hop record labels * List of Detroit Metropolitan Area rappers * List of Detroit Metropolitan Area rap groups * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of American hip-hop record labels * List of Rappers and Rap Groups by States and metro Alabama * List of Decatur Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Birmingham rappers and rap groups Arizona * List of Phoenix Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups California * List of Greater Los Angeles Area rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Sacramento rappers and rap groups * List of San Diego Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of San Francisco Bay Area rappers and rap groups Colorado * List of Denver-Aurora-Broomfield, CO Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Connecticut * List of Connecticut rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Bridgeport rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Hartford rappers and rap groups Florida * List of Greater Orlando rappers and rap groups * List of South Florida Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Tampa Bay Area rappers and rap groups Georgia * List of Atlanta Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Dalton Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Idaho * List of Boise Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Illinois * List of Chicago Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Greater St. Louis rappers and rap groups Indiana * List of Indianapolis Metrolopitan Area rappers and rap groups Iowa * List of Quad Cities Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Louisiana * List of Baton Rouge Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Lake Charles Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of New Orleans Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Shreveport-Bossier City-Minden Combined Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Maryland * List of Hagerstown Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Massachusetts * List of Greater Boston rappers and rap groups Michigan * List of Detroit Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Grand Rapids Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Minnesota * List of Greater Grand Forks rappers an rap groups * List of St. Cloud Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Mississippi * List of Hattiesburg Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups * List of Jackson Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups * List of Pascagoula Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Nebraska * List of Lincoln Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Nevada * List of Las Vegas–Paradise–Pahrump Combined Statistical Area rappers and rap groups * List of Reno–Sparks Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups New Mexico * List of Albuquerque Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups New York * List of New York Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups North Carolina * List of Dunn Micropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups * List of Durham-Chapel Hill Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups * List of Raleigh-Cary Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Ohio * List of Cincinnati-Northern Kentucky Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Columbus Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Dayton Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Cleveland rappers and rap groups Oklahoma * List of Lawton Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups * List of Oklahoma City Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Tulsa Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Oregan * List of Portland Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Salem Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Pennsylvania * List of Pittsburgh Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Philadelphia Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Puerto Rico * List of Mayagüez Metropolitan Area rappers an rap groups * List of San Juan-Caguas-Guaynabo Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Rhode Island * List of Providence Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups South Carolina * List of Charlotte Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Columbia Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Tennessee * List of Memphis Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Nashville Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Texas * List of Greater Austin rappers and rap groups * List of Dallas–Fort Worth Metroplex Area rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Houston rappers and rap groups * List of Greater San Antonio rappers and rap groups Utah * List of Salt Lake City Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Ogden–Clearfield Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Vermont * List of Burlington–South Burlington Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Virgina * List of Greater Richmond Region rappers and rap groups * List of Hampton Roads rappers and rap groups Virginia Beach-Norfolk-Newport News Washington * List of Seattle Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups West Virginia * List of Charleston Metropolitan Statistical Area rappers and rap groups Wisconsin * List of Greater Milwaukee rappers and rap groups Category:Lists Category:American hip-hop